My favorite Jafa!
by yolione13
Summary: Cornel Carter is getting ready for another battle against the Goa'ul, before she does she allows herself a few minutes to indulge in a few minutes of fantasy with a certain Jafa.


Summary: Cornel Carter is getting ready for another battle against the Goa'ul, before she does she allows herself a few minutes to indulge in a few minutes of fantasy with a certain Jafa.

Sam sat on her bunker bed looking at the green camouflage uniform. Once again Earth was in peril. She was once again summoned to save the human race. She sighed. She felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulder. She closed her eyes recalling all of the moments the human race was almost exterminated. She leaned back on the thin cot and put her arm over her face. She heard a knock on the door and rolled her eyes. Sam got up hesitantly and opened the door ajar.

"Cornel the briefing will commence in an hour."

"Thank you." Sam said to the officer in front of her. She quickly closed the door and gathered her belongs for a nice hot shower. She walked into the locker room. Luckily there was no one there. She stripped her green tee-shirt,forest camouflage pants and put them into her locker. She wrapped the over sized towel around herself. She walked into the isolated shower room. There were row by row showers separated by a thin shower curtain in between each mini found the shower in the far end. She brought her toiletries into the shower and opened the water. She pulled the faucet all the way to left relishing in the hot steam that was emitted from the water. Visions of bombs and interstellar nuclear holocausts filled her head. She unwrapped the towel and stepped into the hot shower. She flinch for a second until she adjusted to the heat of the water. She put her head under the water and closed her eyes allowing the hot water to numb her senses at least for a while.

She opened her eyes and reached for the body wash. She poured a handful of body wash into her hands. She looked at the soft white liquid in her hands and smirked for a second. She leaned against the wall of the shower and placed her hands on her neck.

She used her fingertips and traced circular patterns until she reached the top of her chest.

_A pair of dark caramel colored eyes appeared in her mind. Dark almond shaped eyes. Strong full lips. Mocha colored skin. _

"Indeed…" She smiled bitting her bottom lip picturing his hands on her body.

Her fingers followed the curvature of her chest. She circled each breast tracing lazy circles around her perked nipples. She let out a soft moan. She closed her eyes and saw him.

_"Cornel Carter…" Teal'c smiled as he walked towards her. He took off his shirt throwing it over his head. He smiled as he saw her caressing her breasts. Teal'c walked closer. He took her hands in his. He shook his head slowly._

_She looked up." Teal'c?" She watched him walk over to the body wash and placed some in his hands. He rubbed his hands together creating a healthy lather. _

_She watches his hands intently. Her eyes looked at the motion of his hands and smiled. She licked her lips in anticipation. He walked over slowly. Her eyes opened wide. He leaned in and placed a finger on the side of her face. She sighed. He continued tracing his finger further down. He caressed her neck opening and closing his fingers around each inch of her. She felt her heart start to pound faster with every movement of his course fingertips. She raised her hands to his bare chest. Every scar and scratch on his chiseled chest was a mystery. She wanted to explore them carefully. She gingerly let her fingers examine each and every scar. Her lips ached to touch his skin. She leaned in and licked each and every scratch._

_Teal'c groaned. He placed his hands on her stomach stroking her slowly. He bit his bottom lip looking at her writhing underneath him. He continued his sweet torture. He grabbed her hips giving them a tight squeeze. She jumped slightly feeling a tinge of electricity all over her. He lowered his hand circling her center. _

_She lowered her eyes. His hands circled her center inching closer but never close enough. She looked into his mirth filled eyes he was toying with her and she knew it. It excited and frustrated her. Two can play this game. She leaned in and started to unbuckle his pants. She pushed his pants down making sure she saw his reaction. His pupils dilated as they followed her wayward eyes opened wide he wasn't wearing anything underneath his fatigues. He stepped out of the discarded pants taking his boots with them. She walked closer to him placing her hand on his erected member. She smiled looking at the need in his face. She grabbed his engorged member giving it a tight squeeze. He hissed. He grabbed a handful of hair and brought her face close to his. He brushed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes as he placed feather soft kisses on her mouth. He kissed her neck slowly leaving small bites down to her collarbone. _

_She opened his eyes. She began to stroke him slowly. She felt his body tremble slightly. She smiled looking at his tight body weaken underneath her. She tighten her hands stroking him faster. She turned her hands around his shaft rubbing and stroking him. He moaned feeling his body being consumed with the fire that was brewing inside of him. He was starting to lose control. He grabbed her hands away from the ache inside. He raised her hands over her head. He pushed her towards the wall. He traced a finger down her her body. He stopped when he reached her core. He dipped his fingers into her saturated center slowly. She moaned, "Yes…yes…" He moved his finger deeper and deeper. She cries of ecstasy drive him wild. He lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She began to grind her hips against his. "Teal'c…" _

_He saw the need in her face. Her body was calling for him. He grinned answering the call. He lifted her up plunging his engorged member deep into her holding her hips secured. He keep a steady rhythm pulling in and out of her wet core. He watched her face contorting in pleasure with just the right amount of pain. She held on to his shoulder riding the ripples inside of her. Her eyes penetrated his. He leaned in leaving small bites down her neck. She purred underneath his touch. He licked her alabaster mounds circling her orbs on at a time. He nibbled on her erect nipples giving them a gentle tug. She moaned, "Yes…yes…." _

_Her saturated core tighten underneath him. Her limbs stiffen as she held on riding the first wave of passion inside of her. He continued his movements quickening and deepening every thrust. He leaned his head back enjoying the sensations of her orgasm. His body responded with equal measure. He held on to her bottom caressing her softly at first until the ripple of his orgasm overtook his senses. He squeezed her bottom groaning her name, "Carter…" He released her bottom slowly his fingers kneading her bruised cheeks. He gave a final grunt. His control ceased as the final wave overcame him. He slowed his thrusting filling her core with his essence. He closed his eyes relishing in his release. His tried to catch his breath. Sam smiled placing a soft kiss on his swollen wet lips. He opened his eyes grinning, "Carter…"_

"…we have a briefing in 10 minutes…"

Sam opened her eyes. Cold water was falling on her naked form. She shook her head, "It was just a dream…"

She heard the door to the locker room close. She turned off the water exiting the shower. "It was just a dream…" She smiled.

"Indeed."


End file.
